A network, such as a wireless network, can comprise one or more access points (AP) to provide a means for one or more user devices to communicate with and/or over the network. A wireless access point can comprise a device that allows other wireless devices to connect to a wired network, or another wireless network, using Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, or related standards.
Network devices, such as a gateway or concentrator, can connect to AP's to manage network traffic. In certain network implementations, such as generic routing encapsulation (GRE) based protocols, a network device can be pre-configured as an endpoint of a static tunnel for each access point. Such a configuration consumes network resources even when the tunnels are not in use, negatively impacts scaling for network devices, and can be cost prohibitive. This disclosure addresses these and other shortcomings relating to network provisioning.